Changelings Shattered
by Star Shimer
Summary: A neglected and bullied filly discovers his love of pain, in particular giving it to others, on a helpless queen changeling, who happened to be in the form of his old fillysitter.
1. Chapter 1

-day one-

I am one of the higher nobles son, and such, we were invited to the royal wedding, now some ponies say I am a little deranged, off in the head, but I know the right answers to the sanity test, and I always pass, no matter when I take it, or who gives it to me. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was a very popular fillysitter, and I was one of the 'lucky' fillies, to me I wasn't lucky, lucky would be left alone, as I was when my parents were home, as rare as that was, then I could go down to the basement, and do whatever I wanted, make a rack from the descriptions in the history books, and then improve it? I did that by myself! Too bad I haven't found my mark, it would at least stop everypony form teasing me about it. I guess I was lucky that when I was with Princess Mi Amore Cadenza nopony brought that up. Today the security increased, and Canterlot went into lockdown, yes, the capital suddenly, without warning prepared for war, the likes of which had not been seen for more than a thousand years, when the princess of the night rebelled. I was naturally curious, so I asked my brother in the royal guard what was going on, but he told me that it was just pratice in case of an emergency when they really needed to be ready, any that it was probably a little for show, with the royal wedding coming up. I know an official story story that is probably a cover up when I see one, and this is definitely the official story, not the real one. My guess is somepony threatened the wedding, and the princess is overreacting, then again, it depends on who threatened. now, I will go to bed, and in the morning I will review the current world powers and try to figure out who threatened canterlot, my home! My sanctuary! and since it is within city limits, AND MY LAIR! Even if it is just a basement!


	2. Chapter 2

-day two-

According to my books, there are two world powers with enough militaristic might to threaten the wedding. They are, in order of probability, UT(united tribes), and the Griffons. I think the UT are the ones who threatened the wedding, after all, they are just like the rest of those snotty unicorn nobles, GRR, I HATE THEM, THEY NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE THEIR NON UNICORN FILLIES! AND THEY TREAT US LIKE WE ARE THEIR SERVANTS! They probably threatened because they disapprove of such an 'uncivilized marriage'. And the Griffons probably just choose now for the civil unrest. I think cadence is troubled, she seems to have forgotten about that unicorn, what was her name, midnight sparing, no, Twilight Sparkle! And they used to be close friends, but for some reason she remembers me, but doesn't. She remembers who I am, and who my parents are, but she didn't remember anything else, including my hatred of my parents. That surprised me, as she was always pushing(gently) me to sit down and talk to them, like I will ever do that, maybe if I had them strapped down, and on the rack, and even then, only maybe, after all, the best thing they did to me was ignore me. They would stick me in the basement whenever anypony visited, even my friend, and then they said that I didn't want to talk to her again or see her, and ever since, nopony ever became a friend to me. If it weren't for Honey Dunes, my parents' servant, I probably would of died due to starvation or thirst. Why did they have to fire her, all she did was care for the entire house, not just them, GRR. At least I made the basement comfortable, that took a lot of work, first, I had to get the bits to buy the tools, is is not like I could get a job, you need to be an unicorn just to become part a oristra! that is if you want any bits, so that meant snooping around canterlot, finding the bits that ponies dropped. Then I had to buy how to books, so that I didn't waste any money buying more because I messed up. After that I had to find a cheap place to buy the materials and tools, and in canterlot, the cheap places are on the fringes, so I had to walk across canterlot, and back, uphill, carrying the materials and tools! Thankfully I came across some crystals when I was modifying the bassment that are quite valuable, and I still have some of them. Tomorrow I am going to look into stress, and the causes of memory loss.


	3. Chapter 3

-day three-

I think Cadce has been replaced by a changeling. It all makes sense, Cadence is literally the princess of love, changelings feed off of love, and if I replaced a pony in her situation, I would learn what I could about the nobility and other ponies I would associate with, the changeling(s) probably forgot that she was a fillysiter, so it(they?) didn't look into those ponies, including Twilight Sparkle, which is weird, you would think that they would look into her anyway, as she is the groom's sister. Unfortunately, I lack prove, if only I could get a few moments with her, then I could do as the book suggests, and throw salt on her, according to the book, if she is a changeling then the salt will soak up the fake coloring, like it does watercolor paints. I might be able to get her here tomorrow, all I have to do is wait for my parents to go to one of the socals that are around canterlot, and make sure that she gets an invitation to come here for a present, but what would it be? Well, I can always sell my last crystals and buy some fancy jewelry, I will prepare that, until tomorrow, I have nothing worth writing about.


	4. Chapter 4

-day four-

I did something very wrong, in fact, whomever reads this, I beg you, if you find yourself in a similar situation, tell the authorities, and let them handle it, DO NOT do what I did. It all went according to plan, she came, a bit of salt fill on her, the salt soaked up the fake coloring, and thankfully, she didn't notice, otherwise, well, I don't myself surviving that encounter. I told her that my parents had to run an erad, and that the present was in the basement, and I somehow tricked her into my rack. I don't know what happened to my mind, I just acted, no thinking involved, would I not pass the sanity test? I just don't know anymore. I went to my tool box, and dug out my chisel, then I proceeded to chip away just where the softer flesh meets the harder pads around her hoofs. She screamed, I laughed at it, and she screamed more, and after awhile, I just started to ignore her. after her pads were barely hanging on, I stopped that torcher. I cleaned my chisel, then returned it back to my toolbox, and took out my sandpaper, and rubbed raw all of her joints. I cleaned my sandpaper, out of habit. Then I went upstairs to get a towel and several jugs of water. About halfway there I burst into song.

This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I dreamt since I was small

Nopony will be around

Say I am terfining in my gown

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all

I couldn't be happier with the bulkier

I won't mind the screams

Court, well I'll be lying when I say

That I always help another, and will never hurt another

The truth is that I don't care for that at all

No, I do not love the smiles

for that is not my style

But pain is my mine

All mine

Finally the moment has arrived

For me to be one lucky guy

your Mine

All mine


	5. Chapter 5

-day five-

He ruined it, curse him forever, MAY YOU, AND EVERYPONY YOU LOVE LEAD A PAINFUL AND LONG LIFE, AND DIE A MOST HORRIBLE DEATH, CURSE YOU SHINING ARMOUR! WHY DID YOU TAKE HER! SHE WASN'T EVEN A PONY, IN FACT, SHE HAD KIDNAPED A PONY, A PRINCESS AT THAT!

-day six-

...

-day seven-

…

-day eight-

…

-day nine-

…

-day ten-

…

**Since there is a review this chapter, I would like to say, ponies is only slightly correct, for grammar purposes, colt's or pony's, and his name is, Dian(Duh-ane) Silverhoof, and if you would please go to my profile and vote on the poll, it would be much appreciated, also, thank you for the compliment(In case you were wondering, this is not the last chapter).**


	6. Chapter 6

-year 5, day 49-

I have not entered in this journal for years, how nice it is to read of my previous endeavors, oh how Chrysalis such a fine Vitim, at least compared to some of today's ponies. Today when I was out, looking for a fresh victim every thing almost went according to plan, I got the stallion to my lair, I chained him, and even got out the tools! And then equestria and Taurus switched places. I usually laugh after I get the tools out, a creepy-you're-never-escaping-me-and-you-are-my-toy laugh, and depending on the pony, they whimper or say:

"You will never get away with this!"

"Why me?"

"Try to be sensible and talk about this!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"(the last two are the most common).

And the list goes on and on, but today, the stallion I chose, he was the one who laughed, the cruelest, most sadistic laugh, filled with the screams of thousand ponies, now I am just exaggerating it, but still, it was, well I can not think of a word to describe it beyond cruel and sadistic. I was the one to ask "what are you" barely not whimpering. And he answered with "Your employer, now please remove your chains before I break them." And he said all of that with only a mildly annoyed tone! I reluctantly did as he asked, and he told me that he needed a group of ponies not afraid to get their hooves dirty, and extract information, that I was apart of that group, and I either accepted it, or be a test/training victims for that group. I told him that I accepted his offer, and he told me to release the other victims. After I assured that I would, he told me that I would die to the public, in a riot, and after a fake me is buried, I would be shipped out of equestria. After reaching my destination, I would be unpacked in the 'lair'. This means the end of Dian Silverhoof, but the beginning of a wonderful job. Well, I will try to keep this journal somewhat up to date, however while mindless torture is fun to think of, but not to write of, at least with my current skills. However, I will put some of the more interesting sessions in here.

**(full song)**

**This day is going to be perfect**

**The kind of day of which I dreamt since I was small**

**Nopony will be around**

**Say I am terfining in my gown**

**What they don't know is that I have fooled them all**

**Crylisls**

**This day was going to be perfect**

**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small**

**But instead of having cake**

**With all my changelings to celebrate**

**My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all.**

**I couldn't be happier with the bulkier**

**I won't mind the screams**

**Court, well I'll be lying when I say**

**That I always help another, and will never hurt another**

**The truth is that I don't care for that at all**

**No, I do not love the smiles**

**for that is not my style**

**But pain is my mine**

**All mine**

**I must escape before its too late**

**Find a way to salvage the day**

**Hope, I'll be lying if I say**

**I don't fear that I may lose me**

**To one who wants to use me**

**Not care for love and cherish me each day**

**For I must feed my minions**

**Oh my thoughts that does consume**

**Oh Shining Armor, I must get there soon.**

**Finally the moment has arrived**

**For me to be one lucky guy**

**Oh, the wedding I won't make**

**He'll he won't be marrying a fake**

**my minions will be**

**your Mine**

**All mine**


End file.
